Let's Just Cuddle
by SilverLover8169
Summary: Laura and Carmilla and friends have decided to have a movie date night. What could go wrong?


My contribution to creampuff week, day 5 "movie night" theme

I do not own any characters in the story, just like to play with them for my own amusement.

"Ok, since we all agreed to have a movie date night tonight, I guess we'll see you guys later?" Laura states tentatively, looking around the room at her friends and their respective partners.

"Wait, what movies are you all watching?" she asks, only just realizing that she and Carm haven't picked a movie yet.

"Perry wants to watch The Notebook. I haven't seen it, but I read the book, so I'm good with that" Lafontaine answers with a lop-sided, easy going smile.

They turn and look over at Danny and Kirsch.

Laura still wasn't sure just how Danny and Kirsch had gotten together, or how that would work out, but for now they seemed happy enough and that was enough for her.

Twin maniacal grins lit up their faces before they both yelled "Braveheart!", then they both burst into laughter.

By this time the blonde wasn't sure if they were both a bit crazy and in need of medical help, or if they were just really enthusiastic about the movie.

Laura shakes her head, maybe those two had more in common than she had thought.

Then all eyes turn toward her.

"So what are you and Carmilla gonna be watching?" Danny asks, her lips only twisting the tiniest bit on Carmilla's name.

Out of the corner of her eye she catches the vampire smirking and looking down at the edge of the comforter that she is playing with.

"Well, uh, we kinda, didn't pick one yet" she admits sheepishly.

"Oh boy" Laf mutters under their breath.

"What?!" Danny exclaims in disbelief.

Kirsch just lets out a low whistle, whether in amusement or surprise, Laura isn't sure.

"Hey, it's not like choosing a movie is that hard" she states defensively.

"We can just throw in something like that documentary, Blackfish, you know, the one about that marine park in the U.S."

At that Carmilla's head comes up sharply.

"Can't we just cuddle and talk?" she pleads.

"Carm, we do that all the time, tonight is supposed to be a movie night" Laura replies unhappily.

Out of the corner of her eye Laura catches her friends glancing at each other warily.

"Hey babe, what about one of the Underworld movies?" the brunette asked cautiously.

The blonde couldn't help but grimace at the thought of the violent supernatural franchise, she had seen part of one of them before, but really didn't care for them at all.

"Hey Laura, it's getting late so I think it's time for us to go get our movies started. We'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Perry stutters quickly.

Then, before Laura can really say anything the redhead is grabbing Lafontaine's hand and all but dragging her partner out of the room.

Danny and Kirsch mutter something and squeeze past her and out the door close on the heels of their other friends.

Once the door closes behind Kirsch Laura turns to Carmilla "Guess it's just us now".

"Ok, so maybe we could watch Rent?".

Carmilla makes a face and then counters "What about Terminator?".

"Or we could watch Singing in The Rain" the blonde injects.

"How about Braveheart?" the vampire says.

Both women look at each other, then simultaneously go "nope" before each goes back to thinking.

"Um, what about Curly Top?" Laura says.

Carmilla raises an eyebrow, as if to say 'are you kidding me?'.

"Lake Placid" the vampire tosses off.

Laura wrinkles her nose "Ewwww!"

"The Lion King?" Laura offers hopefully.

The brunette just shakes her head.

"Reign of Fire?" she says, only to be given the same head shake from the blonde.

 _ **One Hour Later**_

"Alice in Wonderland?" Laura asks, giving it one last shot.

It seems like they have gone over each and every movie choice available to them and all of them have met with rejection from the other.

Who would have thought that their tastes in movies could be so very different?

The blonde dropped her head forwards, face first into the pillow she had been using to prop herself up on the bed.

Carmilla was slumped into the chair across from her, her hunched posture all but screaming her frustration with the situation.

Maybe a movie night with a last minute choice hadn't been the best of ideas for them?

"Carm?"

"Yes cupcake?"

Laura smiles her best apologetic smile "Let's just cuddle".


End file.
